lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 2 deleted scenes transcript
PandoraX and LJB4815162342 are responsible for this transcription. (PandoraX for the regular deleted scenes, LJB4815162342 for the Best Buy deleted scenes.) The following deleted scenes were featured on the Lost: The Complete Second Season DVD box set. They include only the ones found in "Phase 2" of the regular Disc 7 ("The Lost Flashbacks"*''' and "Deleted Scenes" sections) and the Best Buy bonus disc deleted scenes, and are missing those found in Easter Eggs and the TV Guide bonus disc see deleted scenes for more info and synopses. ---- * = "The Lost Flashbacks" deleted scenes Seeing Walt '''Deleted from is petting Vincent by herself at night. Sun walks up to her. SUN: You saw Walt? That's what you said. You saw him in the jungle. SHANNON: I don't know what I saw. SUN: What do you think he was trying to tell you? SHANNON: Look, I was really tired. After the... I hadn't slept. SUN: Please, Shannon. Don't lie to me. It's not helping. SHANNON: Whatever it is I thought I saw, is only because I'm such a disaster right now, OK? SUN: Tell me what you think you saw. SHANNON: I didn't see him, Sun. How could I? It's not possible. They're sailing on the raft, probably miles from here by now. And we're just waiting, for God knows what. Trust me, they're the lucky ones. Good with Kids Deleted from or . This deleted scene was featured on the Best Buy bonus disc DVD and Blu-ray Disc set. gurgles. Claire and Sun are with him. Sun is ripping some material. SUN: Such a handsome boy. CLAIRE: Aww, thanks. looks to Sun Do you want to hold him? SUN: smiling Oh, yes. CLAIRE: Yeah? lifts Aaron and hands him to Sun. Sun smiles as she holds him. CLAIRE: Oh, you're really good with him! Do you and Jin ever talk about -- SUN: No. silence. Claire nods. A Little You Time Deleted from scene, Locke is in hammock, asleep. Charlie walks up and tries to wake him. CHARLIE: Locke. Hey! Locke! remains asleep. Charlie walks over and complains to Claire. CHARLIE: How can he be sleeping? CLAIRE: Well, it's been a long night, Charlie, for all of us. Who knows what they've been through? CHARLIE: I'll tell who doesn't. Me. for Aaron, who has started crying. CHARLIE: Here, I'll watch him. Hey, it's OK, Claire, you go for a walk. You deserve a little "You Time". CLAIRE: OK, but I won't be long. CHARLIE: No, you can be as long as you want, I've got him. Aaron It'll be alright. Turniphead and me are going to go give a little wakey-wakey to Mr. Locke! CLAIRE: Oh, let him sleep! He deserves it. CHARLIE: What about what we deserve? Like some answers about what bloody-hell's going on in that hatch-thing. CLAIRE: Why don't you ask Jack? CHARLIE: Because I can't find Jack. Or Kate. Or Sayid or Hurley for that matter, they've all gone out. CLAIRE: Well uh, Hurley's right over there, so... on beach, washing clothes, while Charlie is looking, Claire ducks out. CHARLIE: Hurley Oi! Sawyer's Visitor Deleted from is looking at his shoulder wound while imprisoned in the pit alone. There are distant sounds of Libby talking. SAWYER: up I can hear you! LIBBY: of view Are... are you OK? SAWYER: I'm just dandy, how are you? Better yet, who are you? LIBBY: That's not important right now. SAWYER: Oh? LIBBY: Were you really on Flight 815? SAWYER: Were YOU? LIBBY: Yes, in the tail section. SAWYER: Well, we're on the same damn team then! How bout you get me the hell out of here? LIBBY: I can't right now, but I brought you some water. grabs canteen and chugs a swig, as though very thirsty. Libby still remains out of sight. SAWYER: Thanks. LIBBY: Welcome. SAWYER: Hey, where you going? Hey lady! Dinner Time Deleted from Lucia is serving dinner (raw fish pieces) to other Tailies in the empty Arrow bunker. Jin, Sawyer and Michael (who are now released from the pit) are sitting on the other side of the room, wondering if they will be included. Ana Lucia walks over and serves them the same ration as everyone. Sawyer and Ana Lucia exchange very distrustful looks in silence, and then he takes the food, no dialogue exchanged. Unnamed deleted scene Deleted from . This deleted scene was featured on the Best Buy bonus disc DVD. and Rose walk out from the jungle to the beach. HURLEY: Be back in an hour? ROSE: You got it. It's gonna be okay, honey, it's just a pantry full of food. Now why don't you take the load off, get some rest before we head back? HURLEY: Yeah, okay. ROSE: Okay. walks away. The Wake* Deleted from to just after Adam Rutherford's wake, kitchen scene. Sabrina Carlyle is cleaning up the food, Shannon walks in. SABRINA: Who brings Beef Stroganoff to a wake? SHANNON: Um, do you need any help? SABRINA: Sighs You want anything, take it or toss it... SHANNON: as she looks down at dish Dad loved Beef Stroganoff. SABRINA: Well, he won't be eating any of it tonight, will he? looks at her uncomfortably, and Sabrina stops smiling Uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. is silent and walks over to sink with dish. Shannon, I really did love him, you know. SHANNON: I know you did. I did too. SABRINA: I guess that's the one thing we'll always have in common. SHANNON: Yeah, I guess so. SABRINA: When will you be leaving? looks at her, not knowing what to say. The New Au Pair* Deleted from Shannon arrives at Philippe's home. SHANNON: Good evening, bonsoir. PHILIPPE: her out Welcome, welcome. We're so happy you're here. daughter Sophie comes running down stairs. SOPHIE: Shannon! SHANNON: Hey, Sophie. her a big hug. Looks up at young boy hiding behind bannister shyly. Oh, and you must be Laurent? PHILIPPE: Laurent, say hello to mademoiselle Shannon. Sois gentil, fais-lui un petit sourire. Shannon He's a bit shy. SHANNON: I understand. boy C'est bien. to Philippe That's about the extent of my French. PHILIPPE: Well, don't worry, we'll work on your French together. lecherous until his wife walks up. Dominique, my wife. DOMINIQUE: Bonsoir, Shannon. Welcome. We're very glad to have you here. SHANNON: Thank you, for the opportunity. and Philippe exchange a look, Dominique appears unaware. Special Delivery Deleted from tail section beach: Tailies are running along the shoreline, where they have spotted a large wooden crate with the outline of Australia on it washing ashore. Bernard and others are using a stick to cut off the strap and pry it open. Libby runs up with the children, who look hungry. EMMA: Do you think it's food? ZACK: I hope it's food. contents are removed, and they are packages containing boomerangs, labeled "Australian Returning Boomerang". The Tailies exchange bewildered and very disappointed looks with one another. Ana Lucia's Prisoner Deleted from Lucia and the Tailies are walking around Sayid, who is tied to a tree (after Shannon was shot). Ana Lucia walks off, and Sayid is struggling with his bonds. LIBBY: whispering Hi, I'm Libby. SAYID: I'm Sayid, please untie me. LIBBY: I can't, I can't, I can't right now. groans as he continues to struggle hard against his bonds. LIBBY: Ana Lucia, she thinks you're going to kill her. pause. You're supposed to say "That's ridiculous." stares back coldly, in silence. I'm really sorry... the woman... the woman who... SAYID: Her name is Shannon. LIBBY: Shannon. You need to know that it was a mistake. An accident. Ana Lucia, deep down, she's a good person. SAYID: If she is such a good person, why are you afraid to untie me? is speechless. Libby & Claire Deleted from or (?) is playing with Aaron on the main beach. Libby is nearby watching her; Claire looks over. LIBBY: Hi. CLAIRE: Hi. LIBBY: I'm Libby. CLAIRE: Claire. You uh, want some water? LIBBY: Yeah, love some. hands her a water bottle. Thank you. Your son, he's beautiful! CLAIRE: Yeah, he is, isn't he? LIBBY: You wanna hear something weird? You're wearing my shirt. looks down at her light blue shirt, surprised. Looks good on you! You keep it. CLAIRE: Giggles Thanks. Connected Deleted from walks into the Swan living quarters, where Locke is cleaning up (this scene follows a previous episode where Michael saw what he believed was Walt's typing on the computer). MICHAEL: Hey. LOCKE: Hey yourself. Long time no see. I thought it was Kate and Hurley's shift? MICHAEL: Oh yeah, Kate asked me to switch with her. Hurley's right behind me. LOCKE: You know the drill. MICHAEL: Every 108 minutes, yup. Hey, can I ask you a question, John? LOCKE: Sure. MICHAEL: Do you think it's possible this place is connected to those other stations? You know, from the room? LOCKE: Some of this stuff probably predates the internet. Then again, what do I know. Why do you ask? MICHAEL: Oh, just seems, all this equipment, just put numbers in a computer, it's got to be connected to something, doesn't it? LOCKE: You do know, don't you Michael, that the computer can't be used for anything other than entering the code. MICHAEL: Course. Sure, I was just... curious, you know? LOCKE: You want me to stay here until Hurley gets here? Play ping pong? MICHAEL: No. I'm good. LOCKE: Alright. I'll leave you to it. packs up and leaves, and then Michael stops smiling, and looks at the computer, which the camera focuses on. I Need to Know Deleted from is sitting on the beach alone. Claire walks by with Aaron in her arms and cautiously sits down on a rock which is next to him, but some distance away. CLAIRE: Hi. looks at her. Can I ask you a question? SAYID: Yes, of course. CLAIRE: When you and Charlie went into the jungle, to get Aaron, Charlie found a Virgin Mary statue. Did he know there were drugs inside? SAYID: Why are you asking me this, Claire? CLAIRE: Because... I need to know. He's been looking after my baby, Sayid. Scissors Deleted from . This deleted scene was featured on the Best Buy bonus disc DVD and Blu-ray Disc set. the Hatch. Kate is looking for something in a storage cabinet. JACK: from behind Hey. KATE: to look at him Hey. JACK: You looking for something? KATE: Yeah, uh, some scissors. walks over and opens a drawer on the cabinet. JACK: Oh, uh, if you see Sawyer, tell him I need to change the dressing on his shoulder. KATE: Yeah. Yeah, sure. JACK: Thanks, see ya. leaves. Kate gives a strange look. The Doctor's Solution Deleted from is sitting up against a tree, carving something on some animal hide or bark with a sharp rock (not visible what). Ana Lucia walks up and squats down next to him. Ana Lucia: You can use a pen for that, you know. I'm sure someone here could lend you one. EKO: I don't want to use a pen. Lucia pats him on the back. Eko smiles and gives her some fruit. Ana Lucia: I've been talking to the doctor. He wants to go after them. EKO: After who? Ana Lucia: Them. EKO: Why? Ana Lucia: Do we really need a reason? After all they did to us? EKO: So your solution--the doctor's solution--is to attack? And then what? For the most part, they have left these people alone. Perhaps, we are safe here. Ana Lucia: What happened to the man who killed two of them with his bare hands? EKO: He is right here, sitting beside a tree, and talking to you. What's Your Story? Deleted from and Hurley are in the Swan, doing laundry (scene right after uncut scene where Libby tried on the tube top). HURLEY: Oh, uh... I think these are yours. Libby a white lacey thong. LIBBY: Sure they're not yours? The two are folding laundry. HURLEY: So, what do you do? You know, before. LIBBY: I'm a shrink. I specialize in marriage and family counseling. HURLEY: So, you make hyper kids hit stuff with nerf bats? LIBBY: and smiling That's EXACTLY what I do. HURLEY: So, are you married? LIBBY: Nope. But I was. Several times. HURLEY: How many is several? LIBBY: Well, if the annulments count, then three. gives her a look. Hey. At least now I know what NOT to do. laughs. LIBBY: OK, now it's your turn. What's the Hurley story? HURLEY: Uh, I've had a bunch of jobs. Mostly... dealing with chicken. And, and I kind of won the lottery. LIBBY: Really? How much did you win? HURLEY: 114 million. looks shocked. But now I'm worth like, 156 million, because of like, investments and stuff. LIBBY: Oh, that's amazing. HURLEY: Uh... you believe me? LIBBY: Yeah. Why would anyone lie about something like that? continues folding clothes while Hurley is thinking in silence. HURLEY: Libby, would you like to... take a walk sometime? With me I mean? LIBBY: Pauses Promise not to step on my foot? HURLEY: Well, yeah. Of course not. LIBBY: Smiles Then, I'd love to. exchange furtive glances at one another and continue folding. Locke's Father* Deleted from to Anthony Cooper's funeral planning: Locke, Father Chuck and Helen are walking through the graveyard towards the funeral site. FATHER CHUCK: What can you tell me about your father? LOCKE: Well, he was an outdoorsman, he loved to hunt. FATHER CHUCK: I understand he was successful. Any favorite charities? HELEN: I seriously doubt it. LOCKE: Helen. FATHER CHUCK: Where did he grow up? What was his family like? LOCKE: Um, I'm sorry, I wish... I really don't know all the details. I'm sorry Father, I really didn't know him very well. FATHER CHUCK: Don't worry. It'll be a lovely service. Chuck walks off, and Locke and Helen exchange a look. Weakness Deleted from is talking with Sayid (who is fixing electronics on the beach) about the plan to do a prisoner exchange: Ben for Michael and Walt. JACK: This plan is to get Walt back. SAYID: I'm not questioning your intentions. It's your mission I believe to be foolish. JACK: So I guess we should just keep on firing bullets past Henry's head, huh. SAYID: His name is not Henry. And if you release him, you send him back with information that could expose our weaknesses... JACK: Our weaknesses? SAYID: He knows too much-- JACK: He doesn't know anything! SAYID: voice He knows me, he knows you, he knows Locke! He knows we cannot agree on anything! And that, Jack, is a weakness. walks away in frustration. Are You All Right? Deleted from is cooking with a pan on the beach and Sun walks up. This scene follows the argument between Rose and Bernard over the SOS sign. SUN: It smells delicious. ROSE: Laughs You've been here a long time if powdered eggs rate delicious. SUN: I just wanted to... Are you alright, Rose? At the beach, you and Bernard? ROSE: Oh, Bernard. Bernard just cannot keep himself still. You know men, always looking for something to do. SUN: I know, Jin went with him. ROSE: Well, I guess we shouldn't complain if it gets them out of our hair. smiles. So, how you feeling? SUN: her belly Some days... Today's good. Do you have any children, Rose? ROSE: I did. A daughter. She passed. SUN: I'm so sorry. ROSE: It's OK. Some things, you just... Well, some things, in life, you just can't do anything about, can you? SUN: Is that why you said that? About false hope? ROSE: her tone, realizing that Sun is thinking of her pregnancy Oh, honey, that was nothing. You just keep on hoping. There's nothing false about it. And we're going to be just fine. Promise. two hug, Sun smiles. Rose continues to look worried. I Miss... Deleted from and Hurley are jogging on the beach, Hurley with great effort. LIBBY: I miss my bathtub. HURLEY: I miss my hog. LIBBY: You had a motorcycle? HURLEY: No, I had a pot-bellied pig. His name was Chester. LIBBY: I miss music. The perfect song, you know, that matches your mood? HURLEY: Dude, there's a whole record collection at the Hatch. Let's go. LIBBY: There's also a prisoner down there. It's kind of a mood-killer, you know? HURLEY: Oh yeah, good point. LIBBY: Hey, Hurley, will you excuse me for a minute? Thanks. walks off. Hurley is exhausted, catching breath. *S Category:DVD *S Category:Deleted scenes